samsungfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Samsung Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Samsung (Hangul: 삼성; hanja: 三星; Korean pronunciation: sʰamsʰʌŋ) is a South Korean multinational conglomerate enterprise based in Samsung metropolis, Seoul.needed It accommodates severa subsidiaries and affiliated agencies,needed maximum of them united under the Samsung emblem, and is the largest South Korean chaebol (commercial enterprise conglomerate). Samsung became based with the aid of Lee Byung-chul in 1938 as a trading agency. Over the following 3 a long time, the group diversified into areas consisting of food processing, textiles, insurance, securities and retail. Samsung entered the electronics enterprise inside the overdue Nineteen Sixties and the construction and shipbuilding industries in the mid-Seventies; these regions could power its next growth. Following Lee’s death in 1987, Samsung changed into separated into 4 business companies – Samsung group, Shinsegae institution, CJ group and Hansol organization. due to the fact that 1990s, Samsung has increasingly more globalized its sports and electronics, mainly cellular phones and semiconductors, have become its maximum critical source of profits. See Also: Apple incredible Samsung industrial subsidiaries include Samsung Electronics (the world’s largest statistics generation employer measured by way of 2012 sales, and 4th in market cost), Samsung Heavy Industries (the sector’s 2nd-largest shipbuilder measured by way of 2010 revenues),and Samsung Engineering and Samsung C&T (respectively the world’s thirteenth and thirty sixth-biggest construction groups). different super subsidiaries include Samsung existence coverage (the arena’s 14th-largest life coverage organisation), Samsung Everland (operator of Everland motel, the oldest theme park in South Korea) and Cheil global (the world’s fifteenth-largest advertising company measured with the aid of 2012 sales). Samsung has a powerful have an impact on on South Korea’s monetary improvement, politics, media and way of life and has been a major using force in the back of the “Miracle on the Han River”. Its affiliate companies produce around a 5th of South Korea’s total exports. Samsung’s revenue turned into identical to 17% of South Korea’s $1,082 billion GDP. In 1938, Lee Byung-chull (1910–1987) of a huge landowning circle of relatives within the Uiryeong county moved to nearby Daegu city and based Samsung Sanghoe (삼성상회, 三星商會). Samsung commenced out as a small buying and selling enterprise with forty employees placed in Su-dong (now Ingyo-dong). It dealt in regionally-grown groceries and made noodles. The company prospered and Lee moved its head workplace to Seoul in 1947. whilst the Korean conflict broke out, he become forced to depart Seoul. He started a sugar refinery in Busan named Cheil Jedang. In 1954, Lee founded Cheil Mojik and constructed the plant in Chimsan-dong, Daegu. It become the biggest woollen mill ever in the u . s .. Samsung different into many distinctive areas. Lee sought to establish Samsung as chief in a wide variety of industries. Samsung moved into traces of commercial enterprise inclusive of insurance, securities and retail. President Park Chung Hee positioned terrific importance on industrialization. He targeted his economic development method on a handful of big home conglomerates, protecting them from opposition and supporting them financially. In 1947, Cho Hong-jai, the Hyosung group’s founder, jointly invested in a new company referred to as Samsung Mulsan Gongsa, or the Samsung trading corporation, with the Samsung’s founder Lee Byung-chull. The buying and selling company grew to become the existing-day Samsung C&T employer. After a few years, Cho and Lee separated because of differences in management style. Cho desired a 30 equity percentage. Samsung group became separated into Samsung organization and Hyosung group, Hankook Tire and other corporations. in the overdue 1960s, Samsung organization entered the electronics enterprise. It fashioned several electronics-associated divisions, inclusive of Samsung Electronics devices, Samsung Electro-Mechanics, Samsung Corning and Samsung Semiconductor & Telecommunications, and made the power in Suwon. Its first product changed into a black-and-white tv set. Source: Samsung Mobile We need to update the menu page. Homepage-021419.png|The homepage as of 02/14/19. screencapture-microsoft-wikia-wiki-Main_Page-2019-02-14-21_28_10.png|The MS Wiki homepage, again as of 02/14/19. screencapture-apple-wikia-wiki-Main_Screen-2019-02-14-21_30_15.png|Or the Apple wiki, even though that's a bad example (but still it's better than this wiki's one) Is this beautiful? I actually thought my browser renders it incorrectly. It looks like someone's first Wikia page. Also, there is a poll saying: "Samsung is going to publish these two golden phones soon. Do you think they have copied iPhone 5S?" published at 18:45 on September 25, 2013. Th3userscene (talk) 10:47, February 15, 2019 (UTC)